


Little Things

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [14]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Five little things to show their love for each other
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Little Things

Baileywick did not look excited about accompanying the Royal family on their floating palace. The royal steward muttered to himself, packing several changes of clothes. He knew he would get ill and he did not wish to have to spend the rest of the time in a filthy uniform. The captain would never let him hear the end of it if that happened!

A vial being held out in front of him made him stop. He looked up, blinking at Cedric. “Cedric?”

“Essence of ginger. Add a drop to a glass of water every morning and you’ll be fine for the rest of the day,” the sorcerer said.

Baileywick accepted the vial, looking at it curiously. “Did you make this just for me?” he asked.

Cedric blushed, shrugging his shoulders as he pointedly stared at the ground. “I know you get seasick easily,” he muttered.

The steward smiled, placing a grateful kiss on Cedric’s forehead.

***

Cedric was about to step out to begin his act for Roland’s guests when Baileywick placed a hand on his chest to stop him. He blinked, standing still for the other.

Baileywick undid the ribbon around Cedric’s throat and tied it again, smiling as he adjusted it just so. “There we are,” he whispered. “Now you’re ready.”

The sorcerer smiled, stepping out with his back a little straighter than before.

***

He knew the steward was hiding his distress as best as he could. Cedric watched as Baileywick held the broken pieces of his pocket watch in the palms of his hands, focusing on keeping his expression as neutral as he could.

The griffin Jasper looked at the pair sheepishly. He had not meant to tackle Baileywick quite so hard and he certainly never meant to break his watch!

Wordlessly Cedric took the pieces and he started to whisper a spell, holding them between the palms of his hands. He focused as his hands started to glow a bright yellow color, keeping them pressed together. When he was finally forced to part his hands, he was holding Baileywick’s fixed watch in one of them.

“Here you are. No harm done,” he said.

Baileywick let out a sigh of relief, happily taking his cherished pocket watch back. “Thank you, Cedric.”

He just shrugged, blushing to the tips of his ears.

***

Cedric looked around his workshop, raising an eyebrow before looking back at Baileywick. “What did you do?”

The steward smiled, showing Cedric how he had organized his ingredients, books, and scrolls. “I used a system I knew you would find helpful. This should make it easier for you when you’re making your spells and potions.”

The sorcerer smiled, looking at the spines of his now properly stored tomes and grimoires. “This is wonderful! Thank you, Baileywick. Oh! I haven’t seen this book in years!”

Rosemary the magpie made her agreement known, happily landing on Baileywick’s shoulder to nuzzle his cheek.

***

They stood shoulder to shoulder behind their king. Baileywick had his hands folded behind his back, listening as Roland addressed the people of Enchancia. Cedric toyed with his wand, twirling it between his fingers without thinking about it.

Wordlessly they both reached out for the other without turning their heads or looking away from their king. They interlocked their fingers together and held hands for the rest of King Roland’s speech, each one finding comfort in the other’s warmth.


End file.
